At present, a flexible display screen is not mounted on a glass but on a flexible substrate which includes a display area and a peripheral area. The flexible display panel includes an inorganic layer and signal lines located within the inorganic layer. The inorganic layer is separated into different parts so as to prevent extension of a crack of the inorganic layer after the crack appears.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor has found at least the following problems in the prior art:
During the actual bending of the flexible substrate, a bending device should ideally apply a force that is bearable for the flexible substrate. However, when the bending device is abnormal, the bending device may apply a large force to a certain position of the flexible substrate, which may cause that the signal line at a local area bears excessive high load and thus the signal line may readily break.